After
by NyanTheDivergent
Summary: What will happen after the world is at stake? Who will survive? Who will die? Little by little, the Divergent world is put back together. Read as Tris, Tobias, and other characters go through the twists and turns of life without anyone telling them how to live it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

Alternate Ending to Allegiant by Veronica Roth

* * *

**TRIS**

As my last family member runs into the room filled with death serum, I quickly jog out of the Bureau. _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_. Why am I feeling so guilty about letting him die? He wanted to kill me in Jeanine's lab rooms. _He wanted to kill his own sister._

As I quickly shake off the thought, I am left pacing alone at the spot Tobias and I agreed to meet. _Where is he?_ He told me he would be here as soon as possible. _What's taking him so long? _I kick the snow around for almost a half hour, but then, as if reading my thoughts, I see the jeep rumble past me. _Tobias's jeep._ Tobias rolls out of the jeep _while it's moving._

"Hey!" I shout as I run over to greet him.

"I missed you," he says as I nearly tackle him with hugs. I freeze when I see Evelyn, and Tobias stops moving as well.

"Hello," I sternly say. She extends her hand for me to shake it, but I ignore her.

"It's okay," Tobias interrupts. "She's on our side now." Although I want to say something, I stop myself because it's time to see the results of Caleb's operation.

We enter the Bureau thinking that the memory serum wave has already finished. However, what I see perplexes me. _There are dozens of dead bodies on the_ floor. Tobias, Evelyn, and I walk through the hallways with shocked expressions.

"What happened here?" Tobias sounds genuinely concerned. I wonder what he's thinking of the situation.

"Shh!" I exclaim. I hear voices. I extend my arm to stop Tobias and Evelyn from moving. I slowly turn the corner - and I scream.

"What is it?!" Tobias and Evelyn whisper in unison. I am in awe. Is it even possible for Caleb to survive the death serum? I think I am hallucinating, so I rub my eyes to double check. Nope, Caleb is walking and talking with David. _David._ Now I understand.

"Look for yourself..." I drift off. I see Tobias turn the corner as well, but Evelyn stays with me. I hear Tobias's heavy footsteps abruptly stop.

"So," Evelyn begins. I immediately shush her again after I hear Caleb's conversation end as well.

"Hey look! It's the legendary _Four_," I hear my brother say in obvious disgust. Evelyn is mouthing for me to go with Tobias. I don't want to listen to her, but I do anyway. From behind, I can see that he is angry just by looking at his tensed muscles.

"What happened here?" Tobias says, clearly angry.

"Oh, nothing," Caleb brushes off the topic. I'm next to Tobias now, and he acknowledges me by squeezing my hand twice. I squeeze his hand twice in return.

"Yeah, _Caleb_, what exactly happened here?" I say with much anger than Tobias. I already guessed that Caleb made an agreement with David, but I might be wrong. I wish Caleb would just die already. _Why won't he die?_ I don't want to put up with him anymore. I don't want to feel guilty anymore, and I don't want him to feel the guilt either.

"Well, you see, as I was about to die, David said he would give me a cure to the death serum if I would tell him the whole mission. So I did," Caleb explains, not wanting to talk about the topic.

"And then...?" Evelyn says. I haven't noticed her until now.

"David agreed with me. But, he didn't want to put up with these people anymore, so he just set off the death serum in the whole Bureau. You should've seen it, Tris, it was aweso-"

"KILLING PEOPLE IS NOT AWESOME!" I scream. Why doesn't he understand? He's not Dauntless. He's Erudite, even without the faction systems.

"Come on, you were Dauntless. Back me up here, _Four," _He still says his name with disgust.

"Stop saying his name like that."

"Like what?"

"It's alright, Tris, just let him explain," Tobias says with a bored expression.

"Well, I pretty much finished the story. Oh, also, Marcus is dead." Caleb shoots Tobias a look. I immediately clutch Tobias's hand harder. I know how he must be feeling, since I lost both of my parents. Tobias lets go of my hand and staggers back. I follow him.

"Come on, Tobias, just let David finish whatever crap he has to say, and we can go. I promise," I whisper into Tobias's ear. I give him a reassuring look and pull him back to the hallway we were in.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring the faction systems back to Chicago. I'll be the leader of the whole thing. Who wants to be a faction leader?" David says, continuing his conversation without us.

As I enter the room, without thinking, I say, "I will."

Tobias steps in and raises his hand.

"Okay!" David claps. "Two Dauntless leaders."

"Yup, and let's keep in that way," Tobias declares.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOBIAS**

After David walks away, Tris, Evelyn, Caleb, and I are left in the hallway.

"I'm going to leave," Caleb and my mother say at the same time.

"Okay," I turn towards Tris. I lead her into an empty bedroom and lock the door.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"Fine." I don't want to talk about Marcus.

"Oh... So where do you think Christina is?" she helps me out by changing the subject.

"I don't know." At that moment, I get up and kiss her full on the lips. She hesitates at first, but then returns the kiss. We kiss for about a minute, but I can tell she doesn't want things to get too heated, so I stop for a breath.

"Thanks," she breathes out.

"No problem. I needed that too."

I walk over to the couch and lay down. I see Tris take out her phone, probably to call Christina.

"HEY TRIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" she screams so loud I can hear her from all the way across the room.

"Hey Christina," Tris replies. I wonder what made Christina so happy.

"What?" I am assuming that Christina is making her "guess what". She started doing this a lot lately.

"Ummm, you got a new boyfriend?" Tris says with an unknown look. Jealousy? No. _She looks like she doesn't care._ That's my Tris. She glances towards me and I pretend to sleep.

"What's his name? Oh, and where are you?" Tris asks.

"IN THE DAUNTLESS COMPOUND, SILLY!" Christina screams again.

"What?! They opened that? Gotta go," Tris says frantically. I see her write a note and as she sticks it on my forehead, I take her hand and kiss it.

"Where are you going, my dear?" I say, groggily.

"To talk to Caleb," she replied quickly.

"Hold on," I say as I get up off of the couch. She isn't going out there alone. "I'm coming with you." I pick the note off of my forehead and put it in my pocket. She puts my hand in mine and we walk out of the apartment.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the really short chapter! Trust me, more is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
TRIS  
Next to Caleb's door, there is a sign saying Vice President of the Bureau.

"How do you think he got that sign there?" I say sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tobias snorts.

Tobias rings the doorbell and we both stand in front of the door. Caleb opens the door wearing pajamas while rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning!"

"Nice sign," I scoff.

"Thanks, earned it myself," Caleb says while protruding his chest.

"Tris wants to talk to you," Tobias says, obviously wanting to avoid all conversation with Caleb.

Caleb considers letting us in. He finally says, "Alright, well, come on in." Tobias and I walk in and sit on a flat couch in the living room. Caleb sits in a chair across from us.

"What's up?" I want to talk to him about why he so bluntly said that Marcus was dead. I want to ask him how he died. I want to ask him why he doesn't care about Tobias's reaction. But, I save that conversation for later, since Tobias wanted to come with me. Instead, I ask him about the revival of the faction system.

"So, when will we be able to go back to Dauntless?" I ask.

"We scheduled a truck to arrive here at 11 AM tomorrow- I mean this morning." Caleb says. Tobias gets up and pulls me up with him.

"Time to go to sleep, then," Tobias says

"Okay. Bye, Caleb," I say. He doesn't respond, he just follows us to the door and shuts it.

Tobias and I walk together to our dorm.

"I actually want to us to be alone tonight," I manage to say. Tobias stops walking and a smirk grows on his face.

"Okay, my beautiful, where do you want to go?" he says with a wink.

I pull his arm and say, "Let's go to that apartment we were in earlier."

"I'm going to follow the princess."

"You're an idiot," I say with a laugh

"Love you too, babe."  
"Did you just call me babe?"

"Yup."

"Okay, now let's go." I lead and Tobias follows me to the other side of the Bureau. I open the door to the empty apartment then step back.

"Ladies first," I say to Tobias.

"Thank you, sir!" he jokes. I yawn and Tobias picks me up and runs to the bedroom.

"Time to sleep, ma'am." Tobias plops me on the bed.

"Not just yet," I wink. I get off of the bed and go to the bedroom door and lock it. I go into the attached bathroom.

As I look into the mirror, I realize something. Why am I doing this? He clearly doesn't want to. He said it was time to sleep. I'm just a girl, and he's... Well, he's Tobias. Wait - didn't he smirk when I said I didn't want to sleep in the dorms? Maybe he does want to do this.

I step out of the bathroom and lay next to Tobias on the bed. What follows next is one of the best nights of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOBIAS**

I stay awake and watch Tris sleep for a few minutes, debating on whether I should wake her up or not. I decide that I should, just because it's 10:00 AM and we need to leave in an hour.

"Wake up, Tris!" I tickle her awake.

"Just five more minutes..." she groggily says.

"No!"

I whip off the covers, not realizing that she is only wearing one of my stretched shirts.

"Tobias! I'm awake!"

"Finally!" I dramatically say. Her pupils enlarge as she sees the time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"

"You seemed so peaceful in your sleep."

"Ha ha, very funny." She still doesn't like compliments.

"Okay, well, I'm going to leave you here if you don't start getting ready!" I say.

"Fine, fine," she gets up. She goes in the bathroom first and takes a shower, which is weird because she took one last night too. A few minutes later, she gets out wearing a towel, looking for clothes.

"Hey," I say.

"Stop starting," she says. I didn't realize I was staring. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. As I walk out, she goes back in so she can change and do whatever girls do in the bathroom.

"Let's go!" I yell from the other side of the door.

"One more minute!" The instant she says that, she walks out wearing minimal makeup and a stunning outfit. Everything she wears is stunning.

I extend my hand for her and say, "Let's go." She takes my hand and we walk out of the apartment. Soon enough, we are standing at Caleb's door.

"Knock," Tris says, so I do. Caleb opens the door with a wide grin.

"I can't wait to see your reactions when you get to Chicago!" he says. I see Tris roll her eyes.

"Isn't our car supposed to come now?" I ask.

"Yep. Let's go down." Caleb adjusts his glasses and we start walking. Tris and I are quiet, mostly because I'm deep in thought. I'm guessing that she is too. I follow Caleb as he twists and turns around the maze of the hallways. When we finally reach the entrance and lobby to the Bureau, we see a luxurious car here to pick us up.

"What's this?" Tris says.

"I got us a limo!" Caleb exclaims.

"What's a limo?" Tris and I say at the same time.

"A limousine is basically, well, this is what a limo is," Caleb says as he points to the car.

"Nice explanation," I say as we step in the car. Inside, there is a spacious amount of room I have never seen inside of a car. Tris seems excited, but there is something else on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I whisper in her ear.

"Nothing!" she quickly says with a smile. I know something is wrong, but I don't push her about it. When it is her time, she will tell me.

"We're almost at the Dauntless compound," the car driver announces to us. Caleb is sleeping. I decide to play a trick on him.

"Give me your cellphone for a second," I say to Tris.

"For what?"

"Just watch," I say. I take Tris's cellphone and blast her ringtone in Caleb's ear. He wakes up abruptly and hits his head against the ceiling. Tris is doubled over in laughter.

"What was that for?!" he says.

"That... was... hilarious!" Tris says in between laughs and breaths. However, she immediately stops laughing and looks outside of the car window. I decide to see what she's looking at. It is, in fact, the Dauntless compound, but something is different. There are no broken buildings or windows. Everything is completely remodeled on the outside.

"What happened here?" I ask the driver.

"The Bureau wanted to remodel the whole place, so they did," he says.

"Oh..." I drift off. Tris is still staring.

"Well, it's time to get out!" Caleb shouts. Without a word, Tris steps outside of the car, with me following. As soon as Caleb gets out, I ask him the thought that has been on my mind the whole trip.

"Can we live here?" I ask.

"Yup. I made sure your apartment you had was vacant. They expanded, though, and added some more space. They said they can add an extra wall to create a second bedroom, if you want," Caleb says.

"Oh," is all that comes out of Tris's mouth. The worry seems to drop out of her eyes, and they are filled with excitement. Soon after that, she says, "Let's go!"

She tugs me at the wrist and we immediately go to the stairs that enter the Dauntless compound, unlike the entrance during initiation. Life is different now, I suppose. Next to the stairs, they have added an elevator.

"Let's take the elevator," Tris says. I follow her, and soon enough the elevator has descended and we are almost at our destination. The elevator has landed us into the Pit.

"We better move fast, we don't want to run into Christina or Uriah or anyone," I say.

"Right. I'd rather talk to them later," she agrees. We quickly leave the pit and enter a series of hallways that I have already memorized, and so has Tris. However, the hallways are not lit by the usual small blue lights. It seems as if the people have embedded lights into the stone walls. I am not used to this brightness. Finally, we are at the doorstep of my apartment. Actually, the apartment owned by Tris and I. They have painted the door to be a strange dark red color.

"Hey, what happened here?" Tris says as I unlock the door.

"I don't know..." I drift off as I see the interior of our apartment. It has been completely redesigned, with all of our possessions still put away.

"Wow," Tris definitely looks amazed.

"Wow is the word," is all that I say. I walk around, slowly touching the new furniture. There's a carpet in our living room, but they've kept the couch.

"I wish they would've gotten rid of that couch," she says as she points to the couch.

"Why?"

"It holds a lot of dirty memories."

"And why exactly would you like to get rid of those?" I say with a wink. She huffs and turns at a corner I have not seen before. I follow her, probably to see the expanded space.

"This is perfect for a second bedroom!" she says. Why is she so excited about another bedroom? Tris's thoughts sometimes baffle me, but...

She could be pregnant.

No she isn't.

She can't be. I used protection.

Is this my fault? What if she is pregnant?

I can't raise a child. I'll be like Marcus.

I can't be like Marcus.

Marcus.

He destroyed me. I can't destroy my child.

I don't even know if she's pregnant yet.

"Hey, Tris, do you know if it's a girl or boy?" I'm probably scaring her. This is horrible.

"If what's a girl or boy?" She looks completely shocked.

"Are you pregnant?" She doesn't say another word as she bursts down into tears. I immediately run over and hug her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant. You said you didn't want a baby. This is all my fault." I can't believe she is thinking this.

"Hey, Tris, a mini you would be very adorable," I whisper into her ear.

"But I'm 17! This can't be happening!" she says.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would love to have a baby. If you don't want to yet, we can give it to Christina to take care of until we are ready. Didn't she say she would love to take care of a baby?" I say. How can I be reassuring to her when I don't know how to? Tris sniffs, but slowly after, she smiles.

"Okay. Let's do that."

"Perfect." I kiss her on her forehead.

"Hey, you wanna get to lunch? It's 1:30," I say.

"Alright," she says. I walk her to lunch, but I have other plans.

"I'm going to go over to Zeke's for a bit, so I can catch up with him. You stay here and discuss things with Christina, okay?" I ask. She nods her head.

* * *

**AN: I've started to make longer chapters. I haven't even realized my other ones were short. Sorry! **

**Also, sorry for the cliche events, but I have no ideas right now. So much can happen in one chapter. I'll make another one soon, but I have midterm exams soon, so yeah. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS**

I slide into the seat next to Christina. She doesn't notice my arrival, so I poke her.

"OUCH! Lay off the hair," she says before turning around. Once she sees me, she hugs me. I can't breathe.

"Okay, Christina, I get it," I choke out.

"TRIS! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"I'm so glad to see you too. Now let go of me."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she mutters.

"I heard that!" I say.

"So anyway, what's up?" She brushes the crumbs off of her pants and gets up.

"Let's walk," I say. We carry on small talk for a few minutes. She tells me about her relationship with Will.

"I just don't understand why he can't be like Tobias!" she tells me. I have nothing to say.

She continues, "I mean, Will loves me, but he doesn't want any kids. He doesn't want to get married. He still wants to party! I just don't understand!"

"Hey, Christina, aren't you a bit too young to get married?" I ask her.

"Nope." She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm almost 18!"

"Riiiight," I say. She isn't paying attention, so I say, "I'm pregnant." She stops walking.

"WHAT?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! TRIS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to raise a child..." I drift off.

"Oh, you'll be okay," she slaps me on the back.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Well, anyway, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asks me.

"I'm only a month into my pregnancy," I say bluntly.

"Oh, right."

"Tobias and I are becoming leaders of Dauntless," I say, just to change the subject.

"Wow. I am so jealous. You get one more extension to your house in addition to the extension you already got."

"Cool, I guess..." I say. "I guess I should get going then."

"Alright, bye Tris. Hope you and Tobias are okay! I can't wait to get you maternity clothes!" I roll my eyes and walk away.

**TOBIAS**

It feels as if I'm waiting for hours knocking on Zeke's door before he actually opens it. His place is a mess.

"Hey, man!" he says.

"Hey." I avoid eye contact with him and sit down on his couch.

"What's up?"

"I screwed up real bad, man." I put my head in my hands.

"Did you cheat on Tris? Four, you know I can't help you with that."

"I would never cheat on Tris!" I stand up.

"Okay, okay. Sit down." He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down.

"So, what's wrong?" he asks. _How does he put up with me?_

"She's pregnant," I mumble.

"That's great! Congrats, bro!" he slaps me on the back.

"Shes 17..." I mumble again.

"Damn," he says. "I thought you said she was scared of sex."

"She got over it."

"So, you're going to keep it, right?" he asks me.

"Yeah. I don't think Tris wants it though. She's talking to Christina right now," I explain.

"Man, you can't get an abortion. I will never forgive you." His brother, Uriah, walks in. "Neither will Uriah."

"What's going on?" Uriah says as he grabs a coke out of the mini-fridge.

"Tris is pregnant," Zeke says.

"Ooo. Well, gotta go," Uriah responds.

"Zeke, why did you tell him? He used to like Tris," I tell Zeke.

"Completely forgot. Sorry," he says. I stand up.

"It was great talking to you, bro, but I have to go talk to Tris now," I say as I walk out.

"Good luck!" he says. I ignore him.

**TRIS**

When I get home, I decide I should lay on the couch. I turn the TV on, just to keep me company.

_Would I be happier with a boy or a girl? _I think a boy would fit better in Dauntless. But, a girl would fit just as well. My thoughts are interrupted when Tobias walks in.

"Hey," he says.

"I talked to Christina."

"What did she say?" he says as he sits next to me on the couch.

"I don't think Will wants a baby. I don't want to ruin their relationship."

"Does that mean we keep it?" he mumbles in my hair.

"Yup," I say in his ear, popping the p.

"Fantastic," he says. He picks me up with one swift movement.

"AHH!" I shriek. He places me on the bed.

"You," he points, "need some sleep."

"But Tobiassss," I whine.

"Did you just call me _Butt Tobias_?" he asks me.

"No!" I laugh.

"Yes you did. Now you sleep."

"Fine," I cross my arms. It is the first time in so long that I have fallen asleep without him embracing me, and without his strong arms protecting me. Yet, I do not have any nightmares.

I dream about our child: a girl. She has Tobias's deep blue eyes and my blonde hair.

I wake up. This time, Tobias's arms are around me, and his breathing is steady. _He is sleeping too. _I drift off once more.

I dream about our child again. This time, it is a boy. He has my grey eyes and Tobias's features. He carries a stern look, just like Tobias does.

_It would be so great_, I think to myself, _to have this child. _

* * *

**Thanks to megmurt56 for giving me most of the ideas for this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTINA**

As I scoop my mashed potatoes into my mouth, all I'm thinking is one thing.

_Will and I get to train Dauntless-born initiates next week._

While the realization is hitting me, Will jumps into the seat next to me.

"Hey." He leans his head on my shoulder. I continue to eat.

"Aren't you excited?" he mumbles.

"For what?" I reply.

"We get to train initiates next week," he says, as if taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah," I shrug.

_Still not as good as Tobias is to Tris._

"Good thing it's only us..." he drifts off. "I mean, good thing Tris isn't there.. or Four."

"And why is that?" I turn to him.

"So we can be alone," he whispers.

"What about the initiates?"

"I mean after that." He gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. He walks away, then turns towards me and walks backwards.

"To talk to Zeke!" he shouts, since he is already at the cafeteria entrance. I drop my tray into the trash can and get a plate of cake. I see Four walk past the entrance of the cafeteria, obviously in a hurry.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_Someone like me deserves someone like him._

* * *

**ZEKE**

Will just gave me an Xbox 360 for my birthday. Isn't that just awesome? Uriah and I are playing Grand Theft Auto 5 as someone knocks on my door.

"Go back to your apartment," I say to Uriah. Our apartments are connected, but we have individual doors.

"Fine," he huffs. He takes the Xbox controller with him.

"Leave that here!"

"Fine," he repeats. When he's gone, I open the door. It's Four. He looks miserable!

"Hey, man!" I try to lighten up the mood. It doesn't work.

"Hey." He sits on top of my potato chips. Those were my favorite kind! I let it go, just because of the mood.

"What's up?" I say.

"I screwed up real bad, man."

_That can only mean one thing._ He cheated on Tris. She'll never forgive him.

"Did you cheat on Tris? Four, you know I can't help you with that." I shake my head. I'm bored. It would be really fun to play Xbox right now. But, I'm genuinely concerned for my best bro.

His expression gets really angry. He stands up. "I would never cheat on Tris!"

He needs to calm down. Woah.

"Okay, okay. Sit down." I push on his shoulders.

He tells me that she's pregnant.

Man, how am I supposed to help him with this? He's my bro, but I've never dealt with this kind of thing. Good thing he's not getting an abortion. That would be bad.

He leaves, so I can go back to playing Xbox.

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

The last person I want to see now is Tris. Unfortunately, she's here. I'm horrible for thinking this, but at least I can admit that I am horribly jealous of her.

"Tris! I'm so glad to see you!" I say with fake excitement. I squeeze her, just to make my point.

She eats a piece of my cake.

Gross.

Ew.

We walk, and she tells me she's pregnant.

_I hate her even more._

I can't believe she's better than me. Nobody is.

She even gets to be a leader with the love of her life.

Everything's just so _perfect_ for her, and not for me.

* * *

**AN: Just needed to post their reactions, because megmurt56 said it would be great if I did. **

**Sorry for the short chapter. It will get better, I promise.**


End file.
